far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lott Dod (Downfall Universe)
Lott Dod was a Neimoidian male politician who served as the senator of the Trade Federation during the Invasion of Naboo and the Clone Wars. As of the Downfall Novel, He is known to be currently residing in the Milky Way Galaxy, while still working as a Senator for the Trade Federation, and was also known to run politics on the newly established Trade Federation capital planet of Earth after the CIS Exodus from the Star Wars Galaxy following the Clone War's end in 19 BBY. As of the Darth War Saga, it was revealed by Nute Gunray, that Lott Nod has never returned to the Star Wars Galaxy, and has continued to reside on Earth, through most of the Separatist Imperial War, and even the Second Clone Wars. He was eventually appointed as a temporary Viceroy for the Trade Federation during the Separatist-Federal War, after so many current Viceroys perished during the early years of the war, and was best known for running the defense of the Solar System for the past 2 years, and was also responsible for beginning Project Kelroy, after a single battalion of CIS Earth Human soldiers were sent to them from the Star Wars Galaxy as reinforcements in order to try and help turn the tide against the Galactic Unified Federation, where he would eventually go on to rename this legion the Neo Federal Corps by January 1st 2022. He would remain Viceroy of the Trade Federation until the return of the Confederacy of Independent Systems that same year in 2022, where his Viceroy position would eventually be returned to Nute Gunray. He would then continue to serve as Senator for the Trade Federation following his temporary position of Viceroy for the past 2 years into the conflict against G.U.F and also would currently conduct overwatch on Project Kelroy along side Nute Gunray and Haako, where despite being a Senator, he also serves as one of the joint leaders of the Neo Federal Corps. ''Bio 'Early Senate Career' The male Neimoidian Lott Dod was born on the Neimoidian homeworld of Neimoidia. By 33 BBY, Dod had become an influential and prominent member of the Neimoidian-dominated Trade Federation, a trade conglomerate that maintained a presence in countless star systems and possessed its own private army. The Neimoidians became more interested in representing the needs of the Federation in the legislative body of the Galactic Republic rather than the needs of their own homeworld, so Dod, a scheming bureaucrat, became the senator of the trade organization, succeeding fellow Neimoidian Nute Gunray. Within his senatorial office in the Senate Building, which mimicked the grub-hatcheries on his homeworld, Dod possessed a mechno-chair throne and a towering hologram of the Trade Monarch. Two competing teams of Neimoidian office drones rushed to complete the work of the Neimoidian delegation, while assistants and other employees—like diplomatic aides Mik Regrap and Lufa Danak—attended to Dod's needs. From his Senate pod in the Grand Convocation Chamber, Dod served the Trade Federation well, using his skill in political maneuvering to benefit the conglomerate. The Neimoidian's use of filibusters and manipulation of internal strife within the Senate prevented others from uncovering the truth behind the Federation's deceptive moves throughout the galaxy, and his actions put him at odds with the small amount of honest politicians within the Senate. At the same time, however, his machinations also earned him allies, such as Gran Senator Aks Moe of Malastare and several members of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's office. Rumors abounded that they, too, were on the Trade Federation's payroll. 'The Taxation of Trade Routes' Around 33 BBY, the Trade Federation began to suffer from terrorist attacks launched by the Nebula Front, an organization that was opposed to the Federation's control over the trade routes. The Front scored a victory against the Federation above the lommite mining world of Dorvalla, where it succeeded in destroying the freighter Revenue and stealing a shipment of valuable aurodium. The Federation, fearing that the attack would be the first of many, decided to petition the Senate for assistance, as its own defense forces were insufficient to deal with the threat. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, fully aware of both the situation and the Federation's questionable dominance of the supposedly-Free Trade Zones, brought the organization's request to the Senate during a session. With other crises, such as the Yinchorri Uprising, in mind, Valorum stressed the need for diplomacy as opposed to militant expansionism, adding that conglomerates like the Federation were oppressing planets within the Free Trade Zones. Dod was quick to respond to the Chancellor's accusations, arguing that the Federation was suffering losses because the Republic refused to either establish a military force to protect the zones or allow the Federation to defend itself. Valorum attempted to dissuade Dod from continuing the argument; although the Neimoidian stopped, several other senators joined in Dod's protest. Valorum did not want to give the Federation more power, however, so he proposed that worlds within the Free Trade Zones—currently represented by the Federation in the Senate—should leave the Federation and instead join the Republic as full members. This move, if implemented, was expected to cause the trade routes in the area to become subject to taxation, something that the Federation did not want to deal with. Dod, unhappy with Valorum's proposal, announced his offense at what he considered to be an indirect attack against the Trade Federation, arguing that the Senate lacked the authority to tax the trade zones and was attempting to break up the Federation. Dod also stated that should the Senate refuse to intercede with the Nebula Front on the Federation's behalf, the governing body should at least give the trade consortium the appropriate means so that it could defend itself. Several other senators joined in, inserting their opinions into the debate. Finally, Valorum, on the written advice of Senator Palpatine of Naboo, proposed that some of the revenue from the taxation be used as financial assistance for outlying worlds. When this did not satisfy everyone, Palpatine suggested that a trade summit be held on the Outer Rim world of Eriadu to continue the discussion and eventually finalize the issue. Dod attended the Eriadu summit alongside Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and the other members of the Trade Federation Directorate. After arriving on the world, Dod informed Gunray of Senator Palpatine's stance as a potential ally of theirs after the Viceroy inquired after the man's identity. The two Neimoidians were flanked by their security droids as they walked with the rest of the Directorate. Dod stood by silently as Gunray and the others engaged in conversation regarding Chancellor Valorum and the impending taxation legislation. Unbeknownst to Dod, Gunray had entered into an agreement with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—the secret Sith persona of Senator Palpatine—that would see the Neimoidians firmly in control of the Federation. To secure this result, Sidious had supplied Gunray with an additional battle droid, a commander that ultimately feigned a malfunction and assassinated the non-Neimoidian members of the Directorate. When the droid was added to the other security droids guarding the Neimoidians, Dod told Gunray that he thought they had only brought twelve droids, not thirteen, although he did not question the matter further. The Federation delegation entered into the summit chambers and took their seats, with Gunray making note of Dod's location. Before Valorum could begin his opening remarks, a Human page approached Gunray and informed him that a plasma leak had been detected in his shuttle's engines, a security matter that he needed to tend to immediately. Dod asked the Viceroy whether or not he should remain with the rest of the delegation, but Gunray told him to accompany him to handle any legalities that should arise. After they departed, blaster fire erupted within the chamber, prompting the remaining members of the Directorate to activate a force field that had been set up around their seats. Though successfully shielded from outside attacks, the Directorate members had trapped themselves inside, vulnerable to Sidious's thirteenth droid. When the time came, the commander and the twelve other droids unleashed a volley of blaster bolts that killed the remaining Directorate members as the other members of the summit helplessly watched in horror. When the two Neimoidians returned, security agents initially prevented them from entering the hall. After learning of the events, Dod and Gunray did not protest when technicians utilized field disruptors to deactivate the droids. Because of their diplomatic privileges, the pair left Eriadu without responding to any inquiries. The Republic launched an investigation into the incident, and when asked about the thirteenth droid, Dod said that both he and Gunray had been puzzled by its presence. The Republic also concluded that the reasons for the Neimoidians' absence from the massacre was legitimate, albeit somewhat mysterious, as whoever had contacted security about the plasma leak had disappeared by the time of Gunray's and Dod's arrival. In the end, despite all his influence, Dod was unable to prevent the passing of a bill enacting the taxation of the outlying trade routes. Senate Resolution BR-0371 became law, much to the Federation's chagrin. The Trade Federation, however, was not ready to submit to the new law without a fight. Senator Dod, from his repulsorpod in the Senate Rotunda, was fully prepared to do what was necessary to further the conglomerate's goals, despite the setback. 'Invasion of Naboo' In 32 BBY, the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded Naboo as a means of protest against the taxation of trade routes. His efforts to prevent the taxation having failed, Dod used his knowledge of Congressional procedure to delay any countermeasures by the Republic until it was too late to prevent Naboo from being overrun. However, the Neimoidians had not conceived the invasion. Rather, they were instructed to do so on the advice of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, their mysterious benefactor. On Coruscant, Sidious, in his alter ego of Palpatine, repeatedly tried to meet with Dod to discuss Naboo's situation, with no success. In response to the blockade, Chancellor Valorum dispatched two Jedi—Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi—as his ambassadors to meet with the Federation, but before any negotiations could commence, Viceroy Gunray attempted to have them killed per Sidious's orders. The pair escaped to Naboo's surface and rescued the captive Queen Amidala and her entourage. The group fled Naboo and, after a detour to the planet Tatooine for repairs, they arrived on Coruscant, where the Queen brought news of the Federation's actions to the Senate. During the Senate session, Senator Palpatine revealed the Federation's invasion of Naboo to his senatorial colleagues but was cut off by Dod, who rushed his Senate platform to the center of the rotunda. The Neimoidian objected to Palpatine's insinuations and called for him to be silenced, but Valorum ignored him, ordering Dod and his delegation to retreat from the discussion. Palpatine continued and introduced the Queen to the governing body. As she began to divulge information of the Federation's invasion, Senator Dod again detached his platform from the wall of the chamber and rushed to cut off Amidala mid-sentence. Staying true to his filibustering ways, Dod objected to the Queen's accusations and suggested that a commission be formed and sent to Naboo to determine if Amidala's claims were valid. Valorum initially overruled him, but Dod pressed further, calling for an impartial observation in accordance with the rules for procedure. This time, the Gran Senator Aks Moe seconded the motion. Valorum consulted with his Vice Chair, the Chagrian Mas Amedda, and concluded that a commission should be established in accordance with the rules that Dod had cited. Valorum asked Amidala to defer, but she was resolute and announced that she would not suspend her plea. Having seen the bureaucratic manipulation firsthand, Amidala took Palpatine's advice and called for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum's leadership, hoping that a new Supreme Chancellor would be able to bring order to the Senate and resolve the Naboo crisis. Following a cascade of cheers of both support and disapproval, Dod maneuvered his Senate pod close to Naboo's and briefly exchanged a glance with Palpatine before Senator Edcel Bar Gane of Roona formally seconded Amidala's motion. Dod then suggested that the motion be sent, for further analysis, to the procedures committee. Among the candidates proposed to succeed Valorum was Representative Ainlee Teem of Malastare, whom Dod had previously supported as a potential candidate for the Chancellorship. In the end, Amidala personally led the liberation of her homeworld and captured Viceroy Gunray, while Valorum was voted out of office and replaced by Palpatine. Though Gunray ultimately faced four trials before the Republic Supreme Court, he still retained his title of viceroy, and the Federation itself only faced minor setbacks in the aftermath of the Naboo incident. By 22 BBY, Gunray had pledged the Federation's support to the growing Confederacy of Independent Systems, a collection of corporations and other organizations with grievances against the Republic government. 'Separatist Crisis' In 22 BBY, during the Separatist Crisis, scientists from the University of Sanbra discovered unicellular microbial life on PDC3141-02, a Mid Rim planetoid previously believed to be devoid of life that was being used for the disposal of toxic waste produced by corporations. The University was able to get an injunction stopping further dumping on the planetoid, but news of the injunction came too late for the crew of the Spotty Conveyor, a Trade Federation scow transporting radioactive waste from Federation-owned industrial worlds. With failing rad-dampening shielding and not enough fuel to leave the system, the six-being crew was faced with a perilous situation. Dod and the Federation lobbied for the injunction to be removed, hoping to allow the scow to deposit its cargo and leave the system. During a Senate session, Dod expressed his displeasure over the situation and even said that the centuries of dumping on the planetoid could have played a part in nurturing the lifeform. Not long after the PDC3141-02 incident, Dod was traveling along Skylane T-534D of the Fobosi District in an airspeeder when a malfunctioning Skyways Flyer automated pubtrans flitter, traveling down T-534D in the wrong direction, forced several commuters—including Dod—to collide with a water silo in their attempts to avoid the flitter. Dod was injured in the accident, and he was hospitalized16 at the Fobosi District Medcenter. Though somewhat disfigured from the collision, he was listed as in stable condition and had to undergo bacta therapy and reconstructive surgery. According to a HoloNet News report, Dod's lawyers intended to sue Skyways Flyer for the accident. Despite his injuries, Dod continued to serve as the Federation's representative in the Senate. Some of Dod's contacts were used by the Trandoshan Crovessk, chief executive officer of Revessa Global Shipping, in his appeal to the Senate requesting representation for Trandosha in the governing body. After a Republic courier ship was fired upon by droid starfighters in Andoan space, Senator Rasit Brun of Rintonne accused the Federation of supplying the Aqualish with military hardware. From his recuperative ward, Dod responded to Brun's accusations during a Senate session, calling the senator's insinuations outrageous. Dod's statements caused the session to dissolve into a series of orderless arguing. Around this time, Coruscant health officials began quarantining Neimoidians newly arrived to the world because of the species's notoriety for carrying the Brainworm Rot disease. This move likewise outraged Dod, as he saw the segregation as just another act of laying blame on the Neimoidian people for something that was not their fault. Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth made a joke about Dod's speeder accident on the Amberdawn morning show; although Taa later apologized for the move, Dod was still offended by the joke. Dod eventually recovered from his injuries and returned to his full senatorial duties. 'Clone Wars' War eventually broke out between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 22 BBY on Geonosis, and the Republic became aware of the Federation's involvement in the Separatist Alliance.14 However, the Republic reluctantly ignored the treasonous acts of entities like the Federation and the InterGalactic Banking Clan, as those megacorporations were vital to the Republic's economy. Senator Dod denied that his organization was a member of the breakaway alliance, stating that Federation resources had been co-opted by the Confederacy without the permission of the Federation's governing board, although he also claimed that the Separatists had legitimately bought equipment from the corporation in marketplace.23 He further iterated that Viceroy Gunray was an "extremist" who did not speak for the organization as a whole,24 which was steadfast to the Republic and dedicated to trade throughout the galaxy, even when the galaxy was in turmoil. The truth of the matter was that Dod knew of the Federation's active involvement with the Separatists, and he was even involved in dealings with the Confederacy. Though many suspected he was a high-ranking member of the Confederacy, and although he pursued a Confederate agenda, Dod remained as the Federation's senator at the urging of those who sought a peaceful resolution to the war. Dod even maintained a facade of helping the Senate in negotiating an end to the conflict; in actuality, the Neimoidian received a paycheck for equipping both belligerents in the war. Dod maintained a palace on Cato Neimoidia, from which he conducted dealings with the Separatists, far away from the spies of Republic Intelligence. 'Aiding the Confederacy' During the course of the war, the planet Ryloth was invaded by the Confederacy, cutting off the Republic's supply lines to the beleaguered Twi'lek inhabitants. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Representative Jar Jar Binks were dispatched to neutral Toydaria to negotiate with the planet's king, Katuunko, for the establishment of new supply lines. The Confederacy learned of this mission, prompting Count Dooku to send Dod to Toydaria to prevent any such alliance from forming. As the Republic's representatives pleaded their case before Katuunko, Dod, accompanied by an aide, appeared before the Toydarian king and urged him to consider both sides of the issue, as the Trade Federation had an important contract with Toydaria. Organa argued that any Toydarian assistance would not violate the world's treaty with the Federation; the compassionate Katuunko was inclined to agree, until Dod stated that the Republic representatives had failed to mention the Separatist blockade of Ryloth. The king, angered by Organa's apparent dishonesty, had no intentions of breaking Toydaria's neutrality and retired to discuss the issue with his ministers. When the negotiations resumed, Dod continued to manipulate the situation in the Confederacy's favor, arguing that the planet would no longer be considered neutral in the eyes of the Separatist Parliament should the Toydarians send aid to Ryloth. Dod claimed that Federation ships would fall under Separatist attack as a result, prompting the Trade Federation to end all trading operations with the Toydarians. Having again heard both sides' arguments, Katuunko dismissed the representatives while he came to a decision. At their next meeting, the king sided with Dod, believing Toydaria's neutrality to be more important. This verdict, however, did not prevent Katuunko from letting Organa depart with the small amount of provisions they currently had access to—provided the Federation did not learn of the deal. Organa used a subsequent formal dinner between the diplomats as cover for the transfer of supplies to awaiting transports, tasking Representative Binks with occupying Senator Dod's attention during the transaction. As the transports departed past the banquet hall's windows, Binks stacked all of the plates and cups at the dinning table into a makeshift piece of Gungan art intended to "honor"—but primarily distract—the Neimoidian. The transports left Toydaria undetected, providing the Twi'leks on Ryloth with their much-needed supplies. The next day, Katuunko accompanied Organa and Binks to the CR90 corvette Tantive IV as the Republic representatives prepared to depart, but an outraged Dod confronted the trio with his knowledge of the supplies reaching Ryloth. Organa suggested that Dod bring an inquiry before the Senate; Dod knew a decision from such a motion would take years to attain, and, before departing, warned the Alderaanian senator of the dangerous game he was playing. 'Wartime Investments' In late 22 BBY, Dod conspired with Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser and Senator Rush Clovis of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, another pro-Separatist organization that also claimed to be remaining aligned with the Republic, in an agreement to strengthen the Separatist's droid army. Because Dod and the elite on Cato Neimoidia had suffered financially from the war, the senator was forced to turn over his assets to the Banking Clan, which used them as collateral in the construction of warships and droid armies for the Separatist cause. Because he had signed his assets over to Clovis for the construction of a new droid foundry on Geonosis, Dod would be rewarded with considerable wartime profits, hoping that any revenue generated would greatly benefit his people. Yet, the Jedi Order had begun to suspect Clovis's Separatist sympathies and decided to send Senator Amidala, the former queen of Naboo, to spy on the Banking Clan senator in hopes of uncovering his true loyalties. To this effect, Amidala accompanied Clovis to the Neimoidian purse world Cato Neimoidia, where he was to collect on a business transaction with the Trade Federation. In reality, Clovis would be finalizing his deal with Dod. Upon their arrival at Lott Dod's palace, Amidala and Clovis were greeted by the Federation senator. Dod, flanked by two BD-3000 luxury droids, expressed his surprise at Amidala's arrival but nonetheless welcomed her after an exchange of their mutual beliefs in second chances. While Amidala was led to her guest chambers, Dod and Clovis ventured to a lower level of the palace to further discuss their deal. Dod expressed his concern over Amidala's presence, whom he correctly believed was spying on Clovis. Faced with an increased risk, Dod and Poggle the Lesser—who had emerged from the shadows—attempted to negotiate a greater profit from the venture. Clovis strongly disagreed, as Dod had become too indebted to the Banking Clan to begin asking for a larger stake. The trio was forced to cut the negotiating short as Amidala approached. Poggle retreated into the shadows upon her arrival, and Dod watched silently as the two senators conversed before departing. When the pair was out of earshot, Dod and Poggle discussed the possibility of using Amidala to their advantage, as Clovis had an affection for her. The Neimoidian decided that with the Naboo senator dead, Clovis was likely to be more susceptible to agreeing to their demands, so he planned to poison Amidala. It was a win-win situation for Dod—if Clovis wanted the antidote, the Banking Clan senator would have to give him a better deal; if Clovis refused the Neimoidian's terms, Amidala would die. Dod caught up with his fellow senators before dinner and offered a toast to their friendship. The Neimoidian senator discreetly applied manax-root poison, a slow-acting and hard-to-detect toxin that brought about unconsciousness and death, to the brim of Amidala's glass. In taking a sip, Amidala unknowingly swallowed the poison. The trio proceeded to dinner, after which Dod departed. Amidala used this opportunity to accompany Clovis on a tour of the palace and secure the hologram containing the coordinates to the new droid foundry. Before she could depart Cato Neimoidia, however, she began suffering from the poison. Clovis recognized her symptoms and confronted Dod with his knowledge. The Neimoidian told him of Amidala's true reasons for accompanying him to the world; Clovis confirmed this by finding that the data on the droid factory had been stolen. After confronting Amidala, Clovis decided to retrieve the antidote from Dod in exchange for the stolen data. Holding Dod and his aides at blasterpoint, Clovis obtained the antidote but failed to retrieve the data before Amidala fled the planet with the antidote. Dod, accompanied by a squad of B1 battle droids, approached the stranded Banking Clan senator and calmly requested that they "have a word" with each other as the droids trained their blasters on Clovis. 'Blockade on Pantora' Dod continued to assert that the Trade Federation was unaffiliated with the Separatists as the conflict progressed, a facade further exploited by Count Dooku. When the conglomerate initiated a blockade of Pantora, isolating the moon from the rest of the Republic, Dooku offered aid to the Pantoran people on the condition that they join the Confederacy. Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi was dispatched to Coruscant to plead before the Senate before Dod could legalize the Federation's blockade. Dod informed the Senate that the Pantoran government was in debt to the Federation, warranting a blockade until the matter could be settled. Chuchi, like others before her, accused the Federation of being a member of the Separatists; Dod was willing to admit that the Federation had done business with Dooku's Confederacy but stated that such dealings were not treasonous. The Neimoidian invoked the Commerce Treaty of 1647 to further support his claims of the organization's neutrality. As an added insurance policy, Sib Canay, commander of the Federation's blockade of Pantora, had both daughters of Pantoran Chairman Notluwiski Papanoida kidnapped, hoping to force the chairman to join the Confederacy in exchange for his daughters' return. This plot was uncovered by Senator Chuchi and the Papanoida family, who succeeded in rescuing the chairman's daughters. The plot uncovered, Chuchi accused Canay and his envoy of war profiteering and blackmailed them into ending the blockade. Before the Senate, Dod revealed Canay's Separatist sympathies and announced the end of the Federation's blockade as a gesture of goodwill to the Pantorans. 'Deregulation of the Banking Clan' In 21 BBY, as a result of high clone trooper casualty rates, a bill calling for an increase in military production was introduced into the Senate by Ishi Tib Senator Gume Saam. Several other delegates were opposed to the legislation; among them, Senator Bail Organa argued that the bill would force the Republic into bankruptcy. Dod insisted that if the legislation were to pass, the Republic could open new lines of credit with the Banking Clan to provide for the increase in trooper production—although such a move would result in the deregulation of the banks. Senator Amidala suggested that the Senate open negotiations with the Confederacy as an alternative to the increase in military spending, but not all were satisfied with her proposal. The session erupted into argument between the pro- and anti-war senators, with Tarnab Senator Mot-Not Rab initiating the call for a vote. Organa suggested that the Senate take time to weigh the benefits and detriments of banking deregulation, a move supported by Vice Chair Mas Amedda. Following the session, Dod and Saam met with the Muun Nix Card of the Banking Clan, who was upset that the bill had been unable to pass immediately. Dod cast the blame on Amidala, whose interference he did not expect; although Saam suggested that someone be hired to assassinate her, the Neimoidian dismissed the idea as too difficult to accomplish. Dod and Card were in agreement, however, that the business of their respective organizations was violence. The Muun suggested that they bring the war directly to Coruscant to spur the Senate to pass their legislation—he argued that a thousand years without a direct attack on the capital had given its residents a false sense of safety. Card contacted Count Dooku for assistance in carrying out the plot; Dooku tasked the cyborg General Grievous with overseeing the transfer of disguised demolition droids to Coruscant to wreak havoc and force the Senate to act. Before the infiltration units could succeed in their mission, Senator Amidala traveled to the Confederate capital of Raxus and convinced Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri to initiate a call for negotiations between the warring government within the Separatist Parliament, a motion supported by a majority of its senators. With the resolution passed, Dooku contacted the three conspirators on Coruscant, who were troubled by the development and wanted to know what had happened to the demolition droids' mission. The Count did not share their concern; he knew that once the droids carried out their programming, the move for peace would be halted and the war would continue. When the time came for the Republic Senate to vote on the peace initiative, the demolition units succeeded in destroying a Coruscanti power generator, knocking out power to the Senate District and setting off a series of explosions that injured many of the planet's citizens. Senator Saam used the situation to his advantage, prompting several members of the Senate—including Chancellor Palpatine—to call for the deregulation of the banks to secure the money necessary to finance the increase in troop production. Around 20 BBY, Dod was present in the Senate during a vote to confirm Baron Rush Clovis as the new head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Despite his earlier dealings with the Separatists, Clovis had brought word to the Republic that the Muun leaders of the Banking Clan were embezzling credits, an act that threatened the Republic's financial system. Though many remained suspicious of him, Clovis was nominated to assume control of the Banking Clan following the arrest of the Muun leadership, and he pledged before the Senate that he would be neutral in all financial matters. When it was noted that Clovis had the support of both the Separatist government and the Muun people, Dod demanded to hear the Chancellor's views on the matter, and Palpatine obliged him by stating that Clovis was the best candidate, given the circumstances. In the subsequent vote, the Senate confirmed Clovis as the new leader of the Banking Clan. As it would turn out, Clovis's appointment had been a result of the machinations of Count Dooku, who sought to use him to control the Banking Clan. Clovis ultimately died during the Separatists' temporary occupation of the organization's headquarters on the planet Scipio, but his treachery was enough to convince the Muuns and the Senate to hand over control of the banks to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Dod was present in the Senate Rotunda when this occurred. 'Final Year of the Clone Wars' He would eventually continue his political views up until the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, when it was eventually time for the Confederacy of Independent Systems to begin the Great Exodus out of the Star Wars Galaxy and into the Milky Way Galaxy through the Black Hole, Lott had known about Earth since the beginning, and even though the CIS had resumed their occupation of the planet, Dod refused to release Earth's existence along with the entire Solar System to the Star Wars Galaxy, his silence would be the key in allowing the CIS to secretly leave the Star Wars Galaxy, while launching the divernary assaults on both Coruscant, and Kashyyyk. After the CIS forcers were defeated on Kashyyyk and Coruscant, the remaining CIS forces continued to stand their ground on certains systems in the galaxy, while unknown to the Republic and Lott himself was that thousands of CIS ships containing civilian Refugees of all species of the CIS and war supplies were entering through the black hole, where it was eventually revealed by Lott that by the time of the fall of Utapau and the death of General Grevious at the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi, that over a grand total of nearly 899,919 CIS Vessels have entered the Black Hole and into the new galaxy. 'Exodus into the Milky Way Galaxy' Lott at some point in 19 BBY, was sent to Nebria, at some point prior to the Fall of Utapau and the Republic Invasion of Cato Neiomedia, where he would remain during the final year of the war, while still maintaining his Senate position for the Trade Federation. Prior to the fall of Utapau over 899,919 CIS Ships containing both refugees and War Supplies entered the Black hole, while the Republic was distracted, giving them the time they need to add another hundred thousand ships through the black hole that same month. On day 8, Lott was picked up by a single Trade Federation battlegroup, that was known to have been the last group in the galaxy at the time, and was transported into the Black Hole 2 days after the Separatist Council arrived, and Order 66's initiation was made, and was placed temporarily on Planet Neptune for the past 4 months, until the uprisings on Earth were completely annihilated by December of 2003, where he was then moved to Earth. He has since then remained on Earth as the Senate as the Trade Federation, while also serving as part of the government of the newly annexed Capital world of both the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems alongside both Nute Gunray, and Dune Haako. 'Political Career in Solar System' 'The Dark Days 2004-2006' During the years of the Second Clone Wars, which was even said by Dod himself to have been a war of revenge, that was meant to reclaim the planets that were rightfully theirs, Lott Dod spent most of his new political career on Earth, running the planet alongside Nute Gunray and Dune Haako, despite multiple hardships that were forming amongst the Earth Humans, in the early years of the CIS's Annexing of the Solar System. At the time of the Dark Era in the year 2004, Earth Humans began to turn against their own, which eventually led to a divide on Planet Earth, promoting both Gunray and Dod to construct safety camps for the Earth Humans that chose to live among the CIS accepting both them and the Trade Federation as their new rulers, in order to keep them safe from the Rebelion who deemed them as traitors to both their homeworld and their own race. Tensions soon escalated by 2005, when the Earth Rebellion began to target multiple camps within the continent of North America, prompting Nute Gunray and Dod to move all of the loyalist Earth Humans into heavily defendable CIS Fortress's located among the Alps in Southern Germany, however this still didn't save the loyal Earth Humans from being massacred by July 18th 2005, when the Earth Rebelion (Now deemed as a Terrorist group) launched a surprise attack against Fort 112, resulting in the deaths of 4,000 Men Women and Children. This would eventually cause a fall out between the Loyal Humans and Earth Terrorist, which would eventually lead to both Gunray, and Dod to launch a retaliatory attack against the Terrorist on July 20th, 2005, when CIS forces on Earth located and destroyed 4 of the major hidden campsites located within the North American continent, most of them being in Northern Canada, and in the Western United States, in which as a result of the retaliatory assault led to the deaths of over 30,000 Terrorist along with their families. However these attacks would no longer convince the Terrorist, and as a result launched a full assault against Ralio Palace located on Mor Island, in New York, which would eventually force the Neiomedian government including GUnray and Dod to escape, the riot was put down by Trade Federation forces eventually forcing the Terrorist into hiding after suffering heavy casualties from the failed assault on the palace. Though in hiding, the Earth Terrorist, although weakened and battered, would eventually recover by January 29th 2006, where they would eventually declare a new war against the CIS controlled city of Marus, California and with an organized group launched a surprise assault against the CIS fortress Genesis, before entering the city and massacring many of the loyalist who were populating, while others were forced to flee. Dob who at this time was now the only Politician left on Earth, as Nute Gunray along with Dune Haako returned with the rest of the Separatist Council returned to the Star Wars Galaxy in order to continue its political outcome on their formar homeworlds, while Dob refused to return and decided to remain in the Solar System on Earth, in which he stated that he liked the Solar System better than his former home planet Cato Neiomdeia. 'The Northern Crisis' 'Separatist Federal War Era' 'Becoming Temporary Viceroy of the Trade Federation' 'Attack on the Numanar' 'Battle of Cadia 2' 'Mission to Gargeious' 'Siege of Mabrian' 'Project Kelroy' 'Fall of Marr' 'Battle of the Asteroid Field' Personality Cunning and immoral, with a voice reminiscent of that of a snake charmer, Lott Dod was a scheming bureaucrat who often used political tactics such as filibusters, manipulative wrangling, and even bribery to further the goals of the Trade Federation. He had a skill for twisting the facts of the Federation's more questionable actions. Profit-driven, Dod was an unsympathetic, overbearing, and arrogant Neimoidian, embodying both the pomposity that stereotyped his species and the corruption that plagued the Senate in the final years of the Republic. When needed, the accomplished statesman would stall any investigations into the Federation's actions, including the conglomerate's expansion. He usually spent his time in the company of the greedy trade barons who controlled the Outer Rim's space lanes; Dod was determined to protect their interests from his seat in the Senate. Through the use of kickbacks, he ensured that the Republic was unable to regulate the Federation. Dod found formal dinners tiresome. Though reviled by the few honest politicians that remained within the Senate, Dod gained the allegiances of several corrupt senators like Aks Moe and members of Chancellor Valorum's administration. The Neimoidian's influence had spread throughout the Senate, but he was unable to use his sway to defeat the bill proposing the taxation of trade routes. Following the Federation's invasion of Naboo, however, Dod successfully utilized political stalling to block inquiries into the incident and derailed democracy in the process, though the extent of the Federation's actions were soon revealed when Naboo was liberated. Even when it was learned that the Federation played a considerable role in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Dod continued to represent the organization in the Senate, claiming that the Federation's resources were being used without approval from the governing board, or that they had been purchased legitimately. Even he himself had dealings with the Separatists. On the subject of bioweapons, Dod saw them as an insult to members of his species, who were often viewed as nothing more than disease carriers. Because of their status-obsessed culture, Neimoidians commonly donned lavish clothing with symbolic meanings as a way of displaying one's wealth and position in society. As senator, Dod wore a large senatorial miter capped with a diplomatic ploov, which indicated his position. His clothes were made out of Tyrian violet cloth, an incredibly expensive fabric. The Neimoidian also wore a supreme representative mantle draped over his shoulders, one that indicated his high status. Dod stood at 1.9 meters in height and weighed 79 kilograms. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Trade Federation Personnel Category:Trade Federation Category:Characters from the Downfall Series Category:Characters created by George Lucas Category:Neimoidians